Project C
by kas7
Summary: A cross over with The Pretender. Please re-read chapter one, I had to make changes.
1. Meet Jarod

Disclaimer: Don't own seaQuest or the Pretender.....

Notes: This is a cross over with the Pretender, you don't need to know anything about the Pretender to read this story, as everything shall be explained.

Also, I did write something on the Pretender, but it didn't work out. There were just way to many problems, and believe me, I sat for weeks trying to figure out how to continue but it just didn't have the same effect that I was planning. So, I did the next best thing. I rewrote the whole story. And, now everything is running smoothly. I know how the story is going to end, and so far, there aren't any problems. So I hope that you like this version better. I do apologies for the long delay, and for changing the story after writing three chapters.

With no further delay.... I give you...

Project C

o o o

Chapter One

o o o

Lieutenant Ben Krieg walked onto the deck of the magnificent Seaquest. It was breathtaking. He just couldn't believe it, he was on Thee Seaquest, the best submarine ever to be built. The added bonus, was that he was going to be under the command of the Great Nathan Bridger.

It was a bittersweet moment. He smiled as he remembered when he was in the army, where he was best friends with Robert Bridger, Nathan's son. Ben smiled when he remembered all the fun that he and Robert got up to. The smile faded as he remembered when he heard that Robert was MIA. After two years, he was officially declared dead.

But, life was life. War was war. People died, it hurt, but he had managed to start to smile again, to make jokes.

Ben looked up to see where his room was, he opened it, but frowned when he saw a silver brief case lying on his bed. He walked into the room to see that there was a black navy issued back next to the silver case. Frowning he looked around the room to see a man, in his late twenties, standing on the one side of the room, admiring a photo. He looked definitely like a solider, he had short black hair, good posture. He was wearing the official Seaquest uniform.

"Excuse me? but I think that you got the wrong room," Ben said as he dumped his black bag onto the ground.

"Lieutenant Krieg?" the stranger asked.

"That's me, who are you? and what you doing in my room?" Ben asked, silently annoyed. He had been on Seaquest for a year when they were finally allowed to some shore leave. And now, he comes back to see a stranger in his room. Unbelievable. He had managed to get a room all to his self, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that go without a fight.

"Sorry, I'm Lieutenant Jarod Brook, and as for me being here, well, there was no other place for me. Commander Ford said that I would have to share with you," Jarod said as he held out his hand.

Even thought Ben was angry, and disappointed, he couldn't let a fellow man hanging. So he shook hands with Jarod.

"So Jarod, when did you join the Seaquest?' Ben asked.

Jarod smiled. He was actually working at the harbour, trying to solve a murder of a local girl who was killed by a man who worked at the docks. He had just seen the man being arrested when he saw Miss Parker arriving. Left with no option, he turned to see the Seaquest.

Jarod had been on the run for the pass five years, ever since he escaped from the Centre. The Centre was an evil organisation, which took him from his family when he was a child. He remembered being forced to take tests, forced to train. There was a man, in his fifties that looked after him, like a mentor, his name was Sydney. Sydney didn't like working for the centre, but he did so that he could try and do some good. Like helping him survive, by helping him, by talking to him. It was so nice to have someone to talk to.

Then there was Miss Parker, the daughter of Mr Parker who owned the Centre. Miss Parker grew up in the centre. They would talk, about anything and everything. To be normal children in a unusual situation. A friendship was formed, however, that was broken when Jarod escaped. Since that day, Miss Parker was assigned to search for Jarod, and return him to the centre.

But Jarod never wanted to go back. Not after learning what they had made him become. They had made him into a Pretender, a person who could become anyone within a matter of seconds. He could become a doctor and perform brain surgery in one day, with no experience, just by reading a book. When he was still trapped in the Centre, they had made him do tests, do simulations. Ranging from how to destroy buildings, to how to kill a person without being caught.

He had never thought that they would actually use what he had come up with. Because of his ideas, hundreds of people were killed. He would never let the Centre use him, he would rather die than let them use him to kill innocent people.

Since he escaped. He had used his knowledge for good. He had looked at newspaper articles, finding innocent people who needed help.

Jarod smiled and looked at Ben.

"I joined two days ago," he answered.

"Two days, so that means that you will need someone to help you around?" Ben asked.

Jarod didn't want to admit it, but he already memorized the whole layout of the Seaquest. But seeing that Ben was trying to be friendly.

"That would be helpful, thank you,"

Ben smiled, there was something about Jarod that made him feel at ease.

"Alright, let's go to the mess hall, and get some of that stuff that they call food," Ben said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust as they walked out the room.

o o o

__

To be continued..


	2. truth be told

Disclaimer: Don't own the Pretender or the Seaquest...

o o o

Chapter Two

o o o

Three months went by quickly, Jarod and Ben had become best friends, along with Lieutenant Tim O'Neil Lieutenant Miguel Ortiz and Lieutenant Katie Hitchcock.

Jarod had even helped DR Kirsten Westphalen with some of her research. He even started to get along with Nathan. However, he was still working on Commander Jonathan Ford.

Jarod smiled when he entered the bridge. He looked around to see Nathan Bridger sitting in the Captains chair; Lieutenant Tim O'Neil was learning new languages, Lieutenant Miguel Ortiz was making repairs, and Commander Jonathan Ford was making sure everything was working perfectly; Lieutenant Katie Hitchcock was also looking for anything out the ordinary.

He knew that Kirsten Westphalen was either in the research labs or in the medical room.

Jarod walked up to his station and began to work.

Nathan signed inwardly; he didn't know why he came back. He was happy living on his Island with Darwin. Ever since his son disappeared and his wife's death, he has been alone. Until Admiral Noyce had other plans for him. Since that day he has been on Seaquest, looking around the ocean's floor, protecting the boarders, researching the wild life, and so on. But no matter what Nathan did, nothing could fill the pain he felt in his heart. Sure Kirsten was there, but something was missing.

Nathan was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard alarm going off. He stood up and looked at Jarod who was busy typing.

"Lieutenant Brook what is happening?" Nathan demanded.

"A virus sir, it's spreading quickly," Jarod said as he tried to stop the virus.

Nathan watched as Jarod type quickly on his keyboard. He had know Jarod for three months, and knew that Jarod was a hard working. But there was something about Jarod that just didn't seem right. He just couldn't put his finger on it, yet.

Miguel and Katie had offered their assistance to Jarod, which was accepted.

Together, they spent three hours till finally, they had defeated the virus.

"Finally," Miguel said in relief.

"Yeah, who ever made that one sure is clever. He must be a genius, to bad that we were just to clever," Katie said with a smile.

Jarod's smile faded from his face. That virus wasn't made for them to defeat it. That virus had been programmed to be defeated. Someone had planned it that way.

"Jarod you ok? you looking a little bit worried?" Katie asked.

"That virus! it was a cover!" Jarod shouted as he began checking the files.

Nathan and Commander Ford came closer to Jarod's work station after hearing Jarod's remark.

"What do you mean?" Ford asked.

Jarod kept his focus on the screen before him as he answered Ford's question.

"It was a cover. Someone knew that we would focus on the virus, not on the system. Someone hacked into our systems while we were busy fighting the virus. I knew that something was up, Sir. That virus wasn't built for us to defeat it. It already had a self destruct system on it,"

"Wait, someone hacked into our systems? and what do you mean by 'self destruct system'?" Ford asked.

"We didn't destroy the virus, Sir, the person who created the virus destroyed the virus," Jarod answered.

"Why? why would someone infect our systems, hack into our systems, then destroy the virus?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know what Sir, but who ever did this, was excellent Sir. There is a trace that someone hacked into our systems, but we can't see what that person looked at, or where he is," Katie said.

"Jarod, I want you to find this person, I want to find out where and who this person is, and what this person saw. Also, I don't want this to happen again!" Nathan ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jarod answered as he began to look over the systems.

When everyone returned to their stations, Jarod checked over his records, and saw that someone had looked over them.

He knew that the centre was good, but they didn't have the knowledge to pull off such a hack. He wasn't even that good. There was only one person who could have pulled off that hack, but he was dead.

He spent the next few hours building a better firewall, hoping that it would protect their systems. Just as he finished, his shift finished.

Instead of heading to the mess hall with the others, he headed to his room.

When he got there, he saw that Ben was fast a sleep. Normally he would wait till Ben was out the room, but something was bugging him about the hack. He needed to know.

He silently walked into the room, and took out the silver brief case which was hidden under his bunk.

He opened it, to reveal a computer. He took out a small CD disk, and put it into the computer.

Ben, who had woken up when Jarod walked in, had pretended to be a sleep. He watched as Jarod pulled out the silver case, which had been bugging him for three months. He was dying to see what was in it. He watched excitedly as Jarod opened it, but was disappointed when he saw that it was a computer.

He closed his eyes, but opened them when he saw the screen come alive, revealing a boy, probably, seven years old. The screen was black and white, but he could see the innocence in the boy's eyes.

Jarod and Ben watched as the seven year sit all by himself at a table, when a bold man walked into the room. He was wearing a suit, but what scared Ben, was the two air tanks that the man carried along, that helped him breathe.

"Mr Rains," Jarod snarled.

He had known Mr Rains, and knew that he was a dangerous man. A man who didn't care what had to be done to active the end results. Mr Rains was the person in charge of the Pretender project. Or any other project that involved tests on people, even children, with high intelligence.

They watched as the little boy looked up at Mr Rains with distrust.

"Where's mommy? where's my daddy?" the little boy shouted.

"You know what happened, Lucas. They died in a car crash!" Mr Rains said.

"NO! you're lying, mommy and daddy never drive together, and the possibilities of them both dying at the same time is unlikely," Lucas explained.

Mr Rains smiled at Lucas response.

"You are clever, I think I need to see just how clever," Mr Rains said slyly.

They both saw the horror in Lucas's eyes.

"No! please no, no, please," Lucas begged.

Ben watched in horror as two strong men came in, and took a screaming Lucas out the room. Jarod lowered his head, as he switched off the screen. Closing the case, before locking it.

"What the HELL was that?" Ben shouted.

Jarod's head snapped back as he looked at Ben. He had forgotten about Ben. After all his training, he had just failed. He had forgotten about Ben, how could he have forgotten?

For the first time in years, Jarod was speechless. He didn't know what to say. What could he say. The worst part, was that he was trapped on Seaquest for the next six months.

"Jarod?" Ben asked angrily.

Jarod paled when he saw the anger in Ben's eyes. His mind rushed with the different possibilities that he could use, but for the first time in years, Jarod didn't want to lie.

o o o

__

To be continued...


	3. the battle of wits

Disclaimer: Don't own the Pretender or the Seaquest

o o o

Chapter Three

o o o

Ben got off his head, standing right in front of Jarod. He had seen many movies, and knew that what he had just seen wasn't a movie. He saw the fear in the kid's eyes, and knew that was not acting. That kid was really scared. Ben looked at Jarod's panicked expression, he didn't know why Jarod was scared. That's what was worrying him. After three months, he had never seen Jarod scared. Not even when the Seaquest was nearly destroyed. He had never seen the fear that he was seeing now.

"Jarod?" Ben asked a little bit more calmer.

Ben knew that what ever it was, it was scaring Jarod. But he was still angry. There was one thing that really upset Ben, and that was children being miss treated.

Ben remembered sadly about the time when he and Katie were married, how even though they wanted children but they wanted to work. So they decided not to have children, till they finished with their work. But as they worked, they drifted apart. Resulting in a divorce. The saddest part about it, was that he would never have children with Katie. He knew that it would be better that way, but it still hurt to know what he was missing.

Ben looked at Jarod who was looking at his feet.

"Jarod what is going on? please tell me, I might be able to help," Ben offered.

"Well, you see, it's hard for me to say. I don't think I can," Jarod said honestly.

Ben had a feeling that this would be hard.

"Well, can you tell me who this kid is?" Ben asked.

"His name was Lucas," Jarod said sadly.

"Was?" Ben asked softly.

"He died three years ago,"

Ben saw the pain in Jarod's eyes, and knew that it was hurting Jarod.

"What did I just see?" Ben asked.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone, please," Jarod begged.

Jarod couldn't believe that he was going to tell someone about his secret. He had never told anyone. He was scared, but after spending three months with Ben, the longest time he had spent at the same place. He began to trust Ben, just like Ben had trusted him. He was shocked when Ben had told him that he was married to Katie, and how he used to be friend's with Nathan's son. Ben had told him everything about his life, but Jarod never said a word. Till now.

"What you had just seen, is something that happened eight years ago. You see, there is an organisation called the Centre. It takes children that has a high IQ, they test the children, taking only the brightest of them all. They tell the families that the children died, they tell the children, that their parents died," Jarod said sadly.

Ben's mouth dropped open, not believing what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that anyone would tear a family apart.

"Well, that's what happened to Lucas. Lucas was the brightest child I have ever meet. His field was with the computers. He could hack into anything. He even designed a few programmes," Jarod said with a smile as he remembered the little seven year old designing all these things.

"You meet? Are you telling me that you worked at the centre?" Ben asked.

"No! I would never work for them!" Jarod said angrily.

Ben paled when the realisation hit him. If Jarod didn't work for the centre, that meant that he was...

"Yes, I was taken when I was a child. I was told that my parents were killed," Jarod said when he saw the expression on Ben's face.

Ben looked at him with horror.

"So it's really real, there is a place that takes children from families. But what did they do to you, to Lucas?" Ben asked.

"They make us do tests, simulations, anything and everything. We solve problems, find new ways of doing things," Jarod replied bitterly.

"What does the Centre do with the things that you solve?" Ben asked.

"They try it out, they test them to make sure that it works. Do you remember the Ernst crash?" Jarod asked.

Ben searched his memories, trying to remember. He did recall a crash, that wiped out the cities lights, sending the city into chaos. That crash killed a hundred people.

Ben looked up at Jarod with disbelief.

"You're not telling me that a child came up with the Ernst crash! that crash killed a hundred people!" Ben said in shock.

Jarod lowered his head in shame.

"I didn't know what it was being used for. I didn't know what my ideas were being used in reality. I didn't know," Jarod said sadly.

Ben felt like he was being punched in the stomach when he saw the shame in Jarod.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know, it was the Centre's fault," Ben said as he put his hand on Jarod's shoulder, trying to give the young man some comfort.

Jarod looked up at Ben.

"You believe me?" he asked in hope.

"Yes, I saw the tape, and I can see it in your eyes. It's hard to take in, but I believe you," Ben said honestly.

"I haven't told anyone, ever since I escaped, I've haven't told a soul," Jarod explained.

"You escaped, you mean, that they were still holding you?" Ben asked in surprise.

"Yes, once you enter the centre, you stay there forever," Jarod said.

They spend the next three hours, just talking about their different childhoods, Jarod went on to explain all the things that he came up with, and how many people's lives he was responsible for. Ben told him that it wasn't his fault, and after those hours, Jarod was being to believe Ben.

"You blame yourself again and I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you," Ben threatened.

"Ha, ha, you do know that I'm trained basically in everything?" Jarod answered .

"Doesn't matter, I know how to fight dirty," Ben joked.

"Same here," Jarod joked back.

"Hey, Jarod, you told me about how you're looking for your family, why don't you ask Kirsten? she knows a few people?" Ben offered.

"Sure, I'll try that," Jarod said honestly.

Ben smiled, grateful that he could help. A frowned formed on his face when he thought of something.

"Hey, Jarod, you said that you escaped three years ago? while, how come you're an Lieutenant ?" Ben asked.

"To be honest, I'm not an Lieutenant, never was," Jarod answered.

Ben's mouth dropped. He just couldn't believe it. He wouldn't have thought that Jarod wasn't a Lieutenant.

"What? but how? I mean, how the hell did you get on the Seaquest? and how do you know all the navy stuff?" Ben asked in confusion.

"I'm a Pretender, I can become anyone I want to. I can become a Lieutenant, a fireman, a dentist, a doctor, anything. I can perform brain surgery just by reading a book," Jarod explained.

"How that's just scary. Your not joking, your completely serious about this?" Ben asked.

"I'm telling you the truth,"

"Damn, I wish I could do that. Do you know how better my school marks could have been," Ben said in awe.

"Well, you do know that you still had to read?" Jarod joked.

"Why you little!" Ben threatened as he managed to get Jarod into a headlock.

It didn't last long, as Ben found himself lying on the floor.

"Damn, that Centre sure makes you prepared to fight," Ben said as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Sorry," Jarod said as he went to help Ben off the floor.

Ben had just managed to stand up when an alarm went off. Ben and Jarod looked at each other, then ran to the bridge. As soon as they reached the bridge, they were faced with a worried Captain.

"Lieutenant Brook get working, we got another virus," Nathan ordered.

Jarod nodded, and quickly went to his station as he began to type.

Katie put it on screen so everyone could see. The screen was in a shape of a chess board.

"Looks like it's your move Lieutenant ," Nathan said as he looked at the screen.

Jarod smiled as he moved his piece.

The fight for control began.

Four ever long hours went by, everyone was watching in excitement. Everyone wanting to know who will win the battle of wits. Of course they were hoping that Jarod would win, but whoever was playing against Jarod was good, very good.

Nathan watched as each player moved skilfully. In his mind, he moved his pieces, but soon discovered that if he had been the one playing, he would have lost.

This made him appreciate Jarod, and made him interested in the attacker.

Nathan could see the end was near, both equally standing the chance of winning.

The final move was made.

"YES!"

The bridge was filled with shouts of joy as Jarod had managed to defeat the enemy.

Nathan smiled, his crew was the best. There was not question about that.

Something was bothering Jarod. He knew those moves, he had played those moves before. That's when it hit him, he knew who the attacker was.

All blood drained from his face as he realised what that had meant.

o o o

to be continued...


	4. The past returns

Disclaimer: Don't own the Seaquest or the Pretender...

Notes: Just in case you are a bit lost Lucas was 7 when he first meet Jarod and 12 when they escaped.

So that means that Jarod was 17 when he first meet Lucas and 20 when he escaped and is now twenty five.

Thank you to:

dolphinology- I hope you like this story better than my first attempt, if not, please tell me, and I'll try and go back to that one. It is basically the same idea, just a few changes. And sorry for the long delay.

anno- I'm sorry about this change, and the long delay. I hope you like this better.

Fox of Midnight- thank you for liking the mix between the two shows. Hope you will like this story with the changes...

Jen- thanks for the review, I hope you like this. With the changes that I made, I have another ten chapters planned, there might be one or two more.

o o o

Chapter four

o o o

Jarod couldn't believe it, it was impossible. But then again, anything was possible, especially when it involved the Centre, but it just had to be a fluke.

His mind wondered to the night that his world changed, a night five years ago...

o o o

Five years ago..

18 December 2000

The night was silent and still, the only movement was the little snow flakes falling from the heavens. In the middle of the forest lay a Centre , its gloomy presence stood out, with its wired fence, blocking out trespassers, its steel walls, and bared windows, remained hidden from view from civilization.

Two figures hid in the shadows as they made their way to the fence, which was the only thing standing in their way from freedom.

They eyed the fence, which couldn't have been more than a hundred metres away. Their only problem was the open field that the soldiers guarded. Making this escape near impossible.

However, they did have a few things on their side, such as the element of surprise.

"Do you think we will make it?" the twelve year old asked his friend.

Twenty year old, Jarod looked at the soldiers positions, then to the fence which seemed so near, yet, so far.

"What do you think?" Jarod asked.

Lucas looked around, and added the calculations that were running through his head. The chance of their survival were slim.

"It never looks good, but then again, there is still a small percentage of survival," Lucas replied with a grin.

Jarod smiled, he too knew the odds were against them, but even if there was the slightest bit of hope left, he would continue to fight.

"Just a few minutes, then we will be free," Jarod replied as he eyed the soldiers positions.

"Yeah free, but running for our lives," Lucas replied dryly.

"But at least we will be free,"

Lucas nodded, he wished to be free, free from the rules, free from the lies and deceit.

Jarod looked around, and knew it was time.

"Remember run, don't look back, just run as fast as you can," Jarod said as he prepared himself for the last part of their escape.

Lucas took a deep breathe but was interrupted as they heard the alarm going off.

"Damn, our time is up. Lucas, we need to run fast," Jarod said as he looked at the soldiers who were using their flashlights.

"Now!" Jarod said as he began to run.

Lucas wasted no time as he began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. They could hear the soldiers coming for them, with speed they ran towards the gates, as they hear the gun fire behind them.

They could hear the soldiers shouting at each other, telling each other if they had seen anything or not. That's when the shooting began.

Jarod ran as fast as he could, he could see Lucas running just behind him.

Darkness and light. Screams, shots, a grunt of pain…then eerie silence.

It seemed like time stood still as he heard Lucas cry as he fell to the ground. All thoughts of the fence were forgotten, the sounds around him were blurred into a eerie silence.

Jarod looked down. There was blood on his clothes. There was blood on his hands, but the thing that pierced his heart, was the tortured scream that escaped Lucas's throat.

o o o

To be continued...


End file.
